Percy moves to Florida
by CSWolfsRain
Summary: Sally remarrys he exhusband wich she had 2 kids with Jenny and Mark. They move to FL where annabeth now lives. not 2 mention marks marrying 1 of percy cousins daughter. takes place after tlo A/P N/T
1. Remarrying Chapter 1

Sally Jackson was worried what her son Percy Jackson would think about her fiancé. Also her remarriage. You see before Sally met Poseidon she was married with two children. A boy and a girl by the names Jenny and Mark. Mark was Sally Jackson oldest son he was four years older than Percy who is sixteen. Jenny her only daughter was at the age of eighteen in present time. Then there was John who was the father of Jenny and Mark, also Sally X. Sally was once again marrying the guy but the hard part was breaking the news to Percy.

Sally opened the door to the small apartment where she and Percy lived. Mark, Jenny, and John followed her into the apartment. Curious as they were they took a quick look around.

"Percy" Sally called out, "I would like to introduce you to some people."

Percy stood leaning against the frame of the door that led to the small kitchen. Jenny and Mark turned their heads to take in their new half brother. Well not new, but new to them. They took in a tall sixteen year old boy, who had a built but was still lean. They seemed most interested in his sea color eyes and his raven black shaggy hair. They knew that their brother did not get his looks from their mother, but his father.

"Percy" Sally paused, "This is John my ex-husband"

Percy raised his eyebrows in curiosity to the ex part. Sally let out a deep sigh then looked straight into Percy eyes and said.

"Were getting remarried" She paused once again, "and these are your half siblings Mark and Jenny."

Sally pointed out Mark and Jenny to Percy. Sally, John, Jenny and Mark were taken by surprise when Percy shrugged and walked back in to the Kitchen.

"Percy were going to move in with him in his mansion in Florida" Sally tried again.

"Ok" said Percy pouring water into a glass.

"So you're ok with it" John spoke for the first time.

"Yeah" said Percy looking up at John.

"Well ok then because you have three hours to pack before we leave" said Mark clapping his hand together with a smile on his face.

Percy looked at Sally giving her a warning look then turned around and started walking to his room to pack. The three in the kitchen let out a much needed sigh of relief. The phone let out a ring breaking the silence. Sally quickly ran over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello" Answered Sally into the phone.

"Hey Sally its Annabeth can I talk to Percy" she said, "I couldn't reach him on his cell phone."

"Sure what for though" asked Sally.

"I just wanted to brag to him about the Florida beaches" said Annabeth, "You see my dad got a job transfer to Florida."

"Ok just one second" said Sally.

"Percy phone" Called Sally over the phone.

Percy entered the kitchen taking the phone from his mother. Before he could leave Sally spoke up.

"Percy don't think that I don't know what you're up to" Sally glared at him, while he just gave his best innocent look.

"Hello" said Percy while walking out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Hey Seaweed brains just calling to brag about the beaches in Florida" said Annabeth.

"Wow my girlfriend finally calls and it's to brag about something" Percy smirked, "oh I feel so loved"

"Very funny Percy" Annabeth paused, "I really called just to hear your voice."

"Hey it's good to hear your voice to" Percy said, "I Love you wise girl."

"G2g see you soon" she paused, "oh and I love you to Seaweed brains."

After Percy hung up and put the phone down someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" shouted Percy over the blaring music.

"Three day grace good taste" said Mark entering the room.

"Yeah my cousin gave me the CD" smiled Percy.

"Need help packing?" asked Marked

"Sure" said Percy.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" asked Mark.

"Yeah you?" replied Percy.

"Actually a fiancé" laughed Mark.

"Seriously, Dam how old are you?" Percy shook his head.

"Hey I'm only twenty" Mark laughed.

"So when's the wedding?" questioned Percy.

"Next summer in August" Mark smirked.

"Well then what's her name" asked Percy.

"Kristal Bloom" he smiled.

Percy who was taking a sip of water began to choke violently. A second later everyone else who was in the apartment was in Percy bedroom. Percy quickly recovered and asked.

"Kristal Bloom" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you know her or something?" asked Mark.

"Yeah her mother my cousin on my dad's side and we went to the same camp" said Percy running a hand through his hair.

Everyone just looked at Percy like he just explained rocket science. Percy being Percy Just shrugged like it was no big deal.

-O.o -O.o -O.o -O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o – O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o –O.o –

Well this is my first story

REVIEW!

If I get 3 reviews I'll update this week!

-CSWolfRain-


	2. A call from Aphrodite Chapter 2

**Percy POV!**

**THANXS TO waterpoloplayer, (My bff had a dream about a hell hound biteing off 1 of are friends head) ****Alex Hestias Girl** **and ThailaGrace 13 Also readingKs **

**Yeah the first chapter was boring and there was a couple of mistakes but seriously I wrote it kinda late at night **

**Anways I do not own PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS **

I know what you're thinking 'Your moms getting remarried and you don't give a shit' right? Well you see I do care it's just that the guy seems ok and she married him before. So he couldn't be all that bad and anyways if he was a Jack ass I could kick his sorry ass. Also if I move to Florida I'm closer to Annabeth. I know that sounds kinda weird coming from me, but seriously every time I have to ask Blackjack for a ride I have to buy him a dozen doughnuts. Half of my allowance goes to buying DOUGHNUTS and it's getting plain annoying!

The other reason is that apparently John house just happens to be on a privet beach. BEACH and we all know that beaches equal water. Hello I' am Poseidon son hear you know. So not only do I get to live right next to ocean, I also get to be closer to Annabeth. And if you're thinking that's all your wrong because John also has a stable. A STABLE which means HORSES, and if you haven't been listening I'm the son of POSEIDON! You know father of horses, god of the sea, Earth shaker and well a lot more.

I finished packing and had a half an hour to spare thanks to Mark of course. And was now being bombarded by questions from Mark.

"So you know her Mother?" Mark said looking me directly in the eyes.

Before I could answer his question my phone started to ring. I looked to see who was calling me and it just so happened to be the mother of Kristal herself. Aphrodite. I touched the talk button on my I-phone. We could now have Cell phones but we had to go with a service the gods created.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey Percy I was wondering when you were going to propose to Annabeth?" said Aphrodite.

"I'M 16 FOR GODS SAKES!" I screamed into the phone.

"So your point is?" she asked.

"The point is that I'll get back to you when I'm 18" I said before hanging up.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at me.

"Who was that?" Mark asked finally.

"Uh that was your future mother in law" I said.

"YOU SERIOUS" Mark pretty much screamed into my ear.

"Yes" I said rubbing my eyes.

"What did she want" asked Jenny.

"She asked when I was going to propose"

"You're proposing?" my mother said shocked.

"NO OF COURCE NOT I'M ONLY SIXTEEN FOR GODS SAKE" I screamed.

"Ok then why was she asking" asked John.

"I don't Know" I sighed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**I wanted to Wright more but I couldn't**

**_CSWolfsRain_**

**4 comments and I'll update at the longest 2 days!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Carnival! Ch 3

**Annabeth POV **

**I Know I said 4 reviews but I'm breaking that promise because of pure boredom and readingK's kinda making me feel guilty for not updating **

**SOOOOOOOOOO readingK's keep making me feel guilty because it makes me want to keep writing!**

**DISCLAIMER; Sadly I do not own PJATO **

**But I did kidnap Nico and Percy *evil laugh***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

I sat on the beach talking to my new friends that I met at school. There was Shawn who was dating Laura, Chase who was always hitting on me and was too blind to notice Paula liked him. Anyways they were normal mortals sorry to disappoint you. We were talking about a carnival that was going on this weekend. (AN does anyone know where I'm going with this, well I'm going to have Percy surprise he at the carnival. Ok I'll shut up know)

"Come on Annabeth you have to go to the carnival" begged Shawn.

"Yeah come on it will be fun" pleaded Laura along with Shawn. Curse them all.

"Fine I'll go" I huffed and crossed my arms.

**(Yeah short POV for Annabeth but you get more story so don't worry ^^)**

**Percy POV**

We were entering the plane that went to Florida chattering about some random topic. But I was too busy thinking about how I was going to tell Jenny, John and especially Mark about the whole Demigod thing. I mean they had to know, Mark HAD TO KNOW. I mean what happens when the Minotaur comes charging threw the wall. Am I supposed to say that he a lost bull?

"Percy, Percy" called Jenny who was sitting by me while John, Mark and my mom sat across from us.

"Wait…. Yes" I said.

"I just wanted to get to know you" Jenny said nervously, "I mean Mark already go to talk to you."

"Sure" I said, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well do you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiosity ringing in her voice load and clear.

I groaned, "Yes I do" I said sighing.

"Really what's her name" was she seriously doing this to me.

"Annabeth Chase" yes, yes she was.

"What does she look like?" she continued.

"Blonde hair, gray eyes" I sighed once again.

"Hmm is she smart" she asked.

"Yes"

"Pretty"

"Yes"

"Nice"

"Yes anything else?" I grumbled.

"One more thing" I sighed and let her continue, "Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do" I said thinking back.

**JENNY POV!**

Whoa I mean whoa my little brother wasn't some crazy hormonal sixteen year old. I mean he actually loved this Annabeth girl.

"So are you looking forward to move in with us?" I just had to ask.

"Yeah" he sighed looking out the airplane window.

I think I'm going to like my new little brother.

**Back to PERCY POV**

The plane landed and we go into a rental car and drove off to John mansion. About two hours we arrived at a huge mansion.

"Ok whoa just whoa" I said getting out of the car.

"You like" laughed Mark standing next to me.

"Yeah I like" I said still gawking at the four story mansion.

"So Percy any standers for your room" asked John who was walking up to the house.

"Yeah just two things" I said, "a room with a view of the ocean and an easy access to the beach."

"Can do" laughed Mark once again.

**Back to Annabeth POV**

I was walking through the pier where the carnival was being held at. Forced to come along when I rather be in my room working on the designs for Olympus. But no that was not going to happen.

"Annabeth hey Annabeth" called Paula.

"Wait what did you say?" I asked

"We asked if you have a boyfriend?" Laura said sarcastically.

"Uh….Yes" I said thinking about seaweed brains, "Why?"

"Seriously" groaned Chase.

"Yes" I said.

"What's his name" pressured Laura.

"Percy?" I asked.

"So his name is Percy?" asked Shawn.

"No I mean yes" I said looking at Percy who was exactly ten feet away from me. He was playing basket ball at one of the courts on the pier. He was playing against a guy in his twenties.

"What?" all of them said confused.

"He's right over there" I said pointing over to Percy.

"You mean Mark?" asked Chase.

"No the one next to him" I said irritated, "Who's Mark?"

"Mark was the quarterback for our school football team about two years ago" answered Shawn.

"Oh" I said then screamed, "Percy"

**Back to Percy POV**

I was being dragged off to the carnival by Mark and Jenny.

_Flashback_

_I was just done with unpacking in my new room when Mark barged through the door._

"_Hey Percy were going down to the carnival that on the pier and yes you have to come" said Mark._

_Mark then picked me up by the arm and dragged me to the car. Jenny had called shotgun so I was stuck in the back as Mark drove to the carnival._

_End of Flashback_

"Were here" said jenny nearly jumping in her seat, and I thought I was the one with ADH.

We got out of the car and head to the booth where mark paid for the wristband that let us in and let us ride the rides.

Then we were quickly dragged by Jenny through the gates and onto the pier.

"Hey Percy want to play a game of basket ball" smirked Mark and pointing to a set of basket ball courts where you could pay to use them.

"You're on" I grinned, "Hope you're ready to lose."

He grinned and said "Not a chance" while Jenny groaned.

Luckily there was a court that was free so we paid the person and started to play. We were both tied when I heard a familiar voice.

"Percy" screamed Annabeth.

**Ok I updated now **

**So you got to Review but please don't threaten me!**

**Review and I'll update by tomorrow or Friday the more comments the faster I'll update**

**_CSWolfsRain_**


End file.
